1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of electrical junction boxes and more particularly to conduit boxes for use in allowing access to wiring for apparatus such as split capacitor induction motors. The box is adapted to hold in place a pair of capacitors and an industry standard electrical connector for manufacturing a motor conduit box sub-assembly having a substantial portion of the electrical connections completed before the box is mated to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a prior art conventional split capacitor induction motor 1 including a pair of separately housed capacitors 2, 3, a motor lead wire bundle 4, and an electrical connector 5. This prior art motor configuration was difficult to manufacture due in part to the separately housed capacitors 2, 3 and the location of the lead wire bundle 4 on the motor housing. As would be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the electrical connections to the motor windings (not shown) necessitates at least three access holes in the motor housing, one at each capacitor and one for the lead wire bundle. Each of the access holes in turn requires a strain relief.
Further, each capacitor housing on the housing complicates the manufacturing process by requiring a gasket to prevent water or other moisture from entering the motor. Also, special care must be taken during the process of routing the lead wires from the windings to the capacitors and lead bundle.
The lead bundle is a problem during the manufacture of the motor in that it must be taped over or otherwise protected before the motor is painted. Also, the lead bundle must be handled carefully when the motor is placed into a carton for shipment in order to avoid damage thereto.
Lastly, the configuration shown in the FIGURE proves unweildly during field installation of the motor in that two hands are normally required to grasp and attach the electrical connector 5 of the motor to the electrical connector (not shown) at the customers site of installation.